


Si alguien pregunta, la culpa es de Mycroft

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si alguien pregunta, la culpa es de Mycroft

John se despertó sobresaltado, a un segundo de caer al suelo desde el sofá donde se había recostado para dormir un poco, después de otra larga noche de ayudar – observar cómo lo hacía, tal vez era el término más apropiado – a Sherlock a resolver otro de sus casos.

Su compañero de cuarto le observaba fijamente, los codos sobre las rodillas y su barbilla apoyada sobre sus nudillos. John ya debería de estar habituado a esos momentos en que Sherlock simplemente le observaba fijo sin decir palabra alguna y que terminaban siempre con un _uh_ que John nunca sabía definir como un buen _uh_ o un mal _uh_.

Y aun ahora, todo ese tiempo juntos, Sherlock seguía dándole esos sustos un día si y otro también.

\- ¿Acaso nunca duermes? – Volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá para seguir durmiendo.

\- Intenta dormir cuando tienes dentro de tu cabeza un sofisticado sistema de movimiento perpetuo… - John dejó escapar una risita de incredulidad. - Si realmente te interesa saberlo, puedo dormir durante cortos períodos de tiempo, lo suficiente como para limpiar dicho sistema y seguir adelante.

John consideró las posibilidades de seguir con su siesta y terminó con menos que cero.

-¿Hay algo que necesites de mí? Ya conseguiste que se me fuera el sueño, más te vale que tengas algo con que entretenerme a cambio. – John se levantó despacio, haciendo todo un espectáculo de estirarse y bostezar ruidosamente.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo sobre ésta situación de tensión sexual entre nosotros. Es distractora, inútil y, francamente, ridícula. Mycroft no deja de hacer comentarios ingeniosos y fuera de lugar y no tengo intención alguna de seguir escuchándolo.

John estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar y que su corazón se había detenido por al menos medio minuto. O que simplemente había imaginado lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Perdón ¿Mycroft dijo qué sobre qué? – John se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

\- Y Lestrade y el idiota de Anderson, lo que me hace suponer que esta situación es demasiado obvia como para que alguien como Anderson pueda tener una opinión sobre ella.

John se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, completamente perdido. El sentido de las palabras de Sherlock aun estaba tomando forma en su cabeza y seguía siendo una absoluta sarta de absurdos.

\- Tensión sexual…¿siquiera entiendes lo que eso significa? – Sherlock le miró con esa expresión suya que encerraba en si misma significados tales como _¿piensas lo que dices antes de decirlo? ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan denso?_ y su favorita, _debe ser horrible ser una persona normal, ¿cierto?_

\- Me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, saltas cuando me acerco demasiado, disfrutas cuando pongo mis manos sobre ti, haz soñado conmigo al menos una vez…¿quieres que siga? – Sherlock enumeraba sus pruebas con los dedos de su mano y los ojos de John estaba fijos en ellos.

\- Muy bien, - John finalmente había recuperado algo de su compostura - ¿qué hay de ti? Hasta donde sé, esto de la _”tensión sexual”_ es una avenida de doble sentido. Cuéntame tu parte de la historia, entonces.

Sherlock sostuvo su mirada, mientras una sonrisa iba curvando las comisuras de sus labios. John tragó saliva y se preparó para afrontar las consecuencias de su estúpida audacia.

\- Te observo cuando sé que no te das cuenta, disfruto cuando me tocas. A diferencia de ti no me altero cuando te acercas demasiado, pero tengo que reconocer que he soñado contigo más de una vez… - las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando John se puso de pie y, colocando sus manos en los descansabrazos del sofá en que estaba sentado, acercó su rostro al suyo, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento sobre sus propios labios. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Supongo que sacaste el tema porque deseas quitarte de encima a Mycroft. Así que estoy haciendo la única cosa lógica que puede ayudarte a conseguir eso. – John disfrutó por un par de segundos más la expresión de completa confusión en el rostro de Sherlock antes de recorrer los escasos centímetros que los separaban, besándolo con los labios cerrados por un largo instante. Cuando se apartó, Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y un ligero rubor encendiendo sus pálidas mejillas.

\- Uh. – John dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros, realmente cansado de escuchar ese sonido de labios de Sherlock. Su frustración no duró mucho. Un segundo después estaba de nuevo acostado en el sofá, con el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre el suyo, su boca devorando la suya y sus manos buscando su piel bajo la ropa.

Y cualquier vestigio de tensión sexual entre ellos fue lentamente consumido por ese calorcito que les hizo deshacerse de la ropa un par de minutos después.


End file.
